1. Field of the Invention
The invention in the preferred mode relates to an improved data sending, receiving and processing arrangement for communications network system which consist of economic subsystems government budgeting and actuarial subsystems, earthquake measurement systems, social welfare and career development subsystems, reconfigured workstation processes, municipal transportation subsystems and nuclear energy subsystems. The various subsystems enter the same communications network, all data are entered by the same unique dialup protocol and processed by the data collection computer with results of processing stored on specific tracks of the data disc drum, each track number corresponding to the first digit of the output report number sequences.
2. Description of Prior Art
A conventional communications network receives and processes data at the front end processor or data collection computer. Frequently, data entry formats are non-standardized and there is little consistency in addressing the system or interpreting the processing results. The invention provides for a simple and consistent data entry format with history data centralized on various tracks of a single (or multiple) data storage drums. This unique design facilitates data entry, data collection and data retrieval by relatively unskilled operators. The data communications network & processing apparatus transmits data, performs various numerical calculations, transmits in full duplex, processes data at the data collection computer and updates files on specific tracks or the data storage drum. The transaction processing apparatus updates the production files automatically and provides users with an instantaneous view of the production file immediately following the most recent input of new data by the operator. In addition to an instantaneous update of the production file, the apparatus performs various data collection and compilation calculations of the data and displays the results on the menu screen. Specifically, the transaction processing apparatus measures earthquake tremors and nuclear tests utilizing the unique dialup format; whereupon, data is formatted and transmitted utilizing a simple dialup to the central processor and update of production files on specific tracks of the data disc drum. The modular design has self-sustaining solar energy subsystems and advanced electronic sensing devices which interface with the satellite using the simple dialup steps. The system is linked to a series of government planning and monitoring systems which track critical economic indices and budgetary statistics using the linear programming decomposition theorems. The system has a career development module appended to the social welfare system, as well as, a work at home system designed to interface workers with modular work centers. There is a medical diagnostic pain identification system which maps the critical path of pain messages as they travel through the body. There are strategic management systems to measure and monitor traffic stoppages, redirect traffic and detect lighting pole outtages by a linkage to sensing devices. There is a system module which detects the critical nuclear waste masse prior to evacuation in outerspace. All systems and subsystems are processed utilizing the same communications network, dialup protocol, data entry and processing by the data collection computer, and data storage on specific tracks of the data storage drum with output report sequencing corresponding to the first digit of each track on the data storage drum.